Greece
by Mystifying Fog
Summary: What if Emily left Ross at the altar? What happens in Greece, doesn't necessarily stay in Greece. [One-shot]


Ross and Rachel sat next to each other on the plane. They were just about to land in Greece. The two of them were excited to spend time together, though Ross was still a little bit depressed about Emily.

_"Repeat after me. I, Ross," said the minister._

_"I, Ross," Ross repeated._

_"Take thee Emily,"_

_"Take thee Rachel," Ross said. The entire crowd was in shock. He had just mistaken his soon-to-be wife's name for his ex-girlfriend's name. Emily was devastated._

_"Shall I go on?" the minister asked Emily._

_"No," Emily said. She hurried down the aisle, and ran out of the building. Ross stood alone, humiliated._

Ross wasn't able to overcome his embarrassment, but he did still have a honeymoon that had been paid for. He invited Rachel to come with him. They were friends, so why not?

They eventually reached the hotel they'd be staying at. It wasn't very close to the airport, so they spent a good deal of time in a taxi. They didn't talk much; Rachel wasn't sure what to say after Ross said her name at the altar. Ross was simply too embarrassed to say anything.

The hotel was large and beautiful. The exterior was aesthetically pleasing. It had been built with authentic Greek architecture. The interior was also quite incredible; more so than Ross had originally thought. They were led to the honeymoon suite that Ross had reserved. It was late, and both of them were tired. It didn't take them long to realize there was only one bed.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep... on the floor," Ross told Rachel.

"No, you've had a rough day. Take the bed. I'll be fine," Rachel replied.

"I insist," Ross said. Rachel finally gave in. It was a cold night, and oddly enough, there was only one blanket on the bed. Ross wouldn't have a blanket to sleep with. He laid awkwardly on the ground, shivering. Rachel noticed.

"Ross, just come up here and sleep on the bed. It won't be that awkward," Rachel said. Ross sighed, and climbed into the large bed next to Rachel. They turned away from each other to make the night less awkward. Rachel fell asleep quickly, but Ross didn't. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened that day. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Rachel rolled over in the bed. She ended up laying right next to Ross, and facing him. Ross wasn't sure what to do. He was awake, unable to keep his eyes off of the woman who slept peacefully beside him. He turned away from her, and dozed off.

The next morning, Ross awoke to hear the shower running, and to see Rachel missing from the bed. He sat up, and yawned. The water stopped. He rubbed his eyes, stood up, and changed out of his pajamas before Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Morning," Rachel said. She was wearing a t-shirt with jeans, and her hair was soaking wet.

"Morning," Ross replied.

"Just came out to grab the hair dryer. They should really put that in the bathroom," Rachel said. They both shared a small giggle, and Rachel wandered back into the bathroom. When she came out again, Ross was sitting in bed, staring at the wall.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ross replied.

"Um, I think we should talk," Rachel suggested. She sat down on the bed, next to him. "I think you should know why I really came to London." Ross looked at her, confused.

"I, um, I came to London because I needed to tell you something."

"What?" Ross asked.

"Um, I don't know how to put this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm still in love with you, Ross." Ross sighed, and looked around the room. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Wow," he said. "Um, I don't know what to say. But I can't do anything right now, I was just left at the altar and everything."

"Don't worry about it. I just felt like you should know." The room remained awkwardly silent for a long time, before the two of them decided to go out and wander around the town. They ate at a beautiful Greek restaurant, and saw incredible sights. At the end of the long day, they found themselves watching the sunset together. It was a clear day, and the orange sky was beautiful.

They slowly walked back to the hotel together when night fell. Stars filled the sky and sparkled like tiny diamonds against a large black surface.

"It's freezing out here," Rachel said.

"Take my coat," Ross replied. He took off his coat, and gave it to Rachel, who put it on. "I had fun tonight," Ross said, while they stood in front of the hotel's front doors.

"Me too," Rachel said. "I had a lot of fun." She smiled, and Ross smiled back. They stood in silence for several seconds, before their eyes met, and locked on eachother. Their gaze lingered for what seemed like forever.

Then, Ross leaned in. His lips met Rachel's. Rachel put her hands on the back of Ross's head, and he put his hands on her waist. They kissed passionately for about one minute, before Rachel pulled away.

"Let's go to our room," Rachel said.

"Don't you want to finish?" Ross said.

"We can finish inside." Rachel grabbed Ross's hand, and led him into their hotel room to continue the night perfectly. Yes, Ross had just been broken up with the day before, but he didn't seem to care. This was what he had wanted all along; to be with the one person he would never stop loving, no matter what.

That night was the only thing on his mind for the entire plane trip home. It was the night that their relationship was rekindled. Both of them were happy. Ross had been much happier during that week in Greece than he had ever been with Emily. That truly meant something. He leaned over, and kissed Rachel.

"I love you," Rachel said.

"Love you too," Ross replied.

Getting off the plane, they began the rest of their lives together. This time, it was for good.


End file.
